Chapter Quest Wiki
'Welcome to the Chapter Quest Wiki!' This is a wiki dedicated to Chapter Master Quest (also known as CMQ), a collaborative role playing game that originated on the /tg/ board of 4chan. It is set in Warhammer 40,000 universe and players command a Space Marine Chapter known as the Ghosts of Retribution in their quest to protect Sector Deus. In the grim darkness of the 41st Millennium there is only war, and the Space Marines of the Adeptus Astartes are mankinds greatest protectors in this dark era. Whether it's the foul legions of chaos from the warpstorm known as The Grave, xenos marauders like the hated Orks and esoteric Xo'nad, or political corruption from within the Imperium itself, there is no shortage of enemies for the Ghosts of Retribution for overcome. 'How do I play?' Each game session is held in a thread on the /qst/ board of 4chan, and playing the game can be as simple as posting your ideas and thoughts in the thread whilst it is running. Everyone is welcome and we love to see new players taking part! Whenever a game is running you will also be able to find other the GM and other players in the quest IRC #RisingSons (browser link: https://client00.chat.mibbit.com/?channel=%23RisingSons&server=irc.Rizon.net ). The other players can answer any questions you might have and/or direct you to the relevant wiki pages. *'MOST RECENT THREAD' - http://boards.4channel.org/qst/thread/4036816 'When will the Next Session be?' Chapter Master Quest is currently running on Mondays, starting around 6-8pm GMT. The game's latest schedule information can be found here: NEXT SESSION 'The Wiki' The Chapter Quest Wiki is a database for both the Chapter of the Ghosts of Retribution as well as the setting they operate in - Sector Deus. It includes information on planetary systems within the sector, important figures throughout the sector, Ghosts of Retribution personnel, and more. If you're a new player, these are the best places to start exploring CMQ: CHAPTER HISTORY - A succinct overview of what the Ghosts of Retribution have done over the course of their existence. This is the place to start! THREAD ARCHIVES -''' All previous sessions of the game are listed here. A big read! '''General Game Info These pages contain the majority of the vital information of the game. *'Current Chapter status' - An overview of the strength & reputation of the Ghosts of Retribution. *'General Chapter Inventory' - A list of the Chapter's machinery and resources. *'Ghosts of Retribution' - An extremely detailed page holding all key information about the Chapter including structure, traditions and personnel. *'Current Chapter Deployments' - This page displays the current locations and operations the various forces of the Chapter are deployed on. *'Expected events' - A schedule of upcoming game events already known to the Chapter. *'Drawing Board' - A place for players to formulate ideas and plans before putting them into action. *'Unfinished business' - A list of ongoing objectives and past grievances that shouldn't be forgotten. 'Chapter Lore' These pages and their sublinks are the most significant sources of information regarding the setting, background and lore behind CMQ. *'Chapter Master' - The protagonist of Chapter Master Quest. *'Sector Deus' - The main setting of Chapter Master Quest. *'Important characters' - Some of the more significant characters in the Quest. *'Factions and Organisations' - A list of the important factions in Sector Deus and beyond. *'The Book of the Glorious Dead' - A record of all dead battle brothers of the Ghosts of Retribution. *'Book of Deeds and Misdeeds' - A chronicle of the Chapters greatest victories and worst failures. 'Rules and mechanics' Here you can find the underlying mechanics upon which Chapter Master Quest operates. *'Combat Doctrine' - The Chapter's combat specialities, talents and skills. *'Starship Mechanics' - The rules used in CMQ for space combat. *'Planetary Mechanics' - Rules governing the operation of chapter-owned planets, such as their resources, military etc. *Timeskip Mechanics - Rules on advancing time on strategic scale. *'Creation of a Space Marine' - Rules for how new space marines are created and existing space marines are promoted/upgraded *'Character Upgrades' - A list of options for what do to with Experience Points. *'Psychic Powers' - A list of possible psychic powers, their effects and rules. *'The Forge' - A list of the costs and build times of Chapter machines, weapons and armour along with the rules used for repairing and recovering them can be found here. *'How to Organize Taskforces for Missions' - A template for creating operation/mission propositions Note: Many pages on this wiki relate to information unique to Chapter Quest (for example the profiles of planets in Sector Deus), others however relate to broader subjects such as the Imperial Guard. These broader subjects are described in official Warhammer 40k canon (as seen on wikis such as Lexicanum) though often left intentionally vague and open to interpretation in many areas. On this wiki these vaguely defined concepts are often much more detailed and definitive, as their pages describe the specific interpretation used in Chapter Quest. 'Additional Links' *'Commoragh Quest' - A story set in the Chapter Quest universe about Ghosts of Retribution Space Marine Montus *'Privateer Quest' - Adventures of some pirates in the neighboring Sector Corgus! inactive *[http://nationbuilder.yaki-syndicate.de/ http://nationbuilder.yaki-syndicate.de/] - A semi-strategic nation rpg. inactive How can you help? Artists are welcome to contribute artwork that depicts episodes from this Quest or anything that is related to it. The ultimate goal is replacing most of the pictures on this wiki with original content. If you really want to help just ask and the GM will tell you what kind of illustrations are needed most at the time. Writers can do a great service by helping to expand the setting of Sector Deus. In general we are very open about you inserting your own ideas, however if you want to do something radical it would be appreciated if you tell the GM and players about it first. Things such as creating your own organisations, fluffing out existing ones or creating new worlds, writing backstories for characters are all very welcome contributions. SPECIAL THANKS FOR THEIR CONTRIBUTIONS *'Luigi '(Iron Librarian and Top Contributor) *'Yarrg '(for creating beautiful, well thought out planet articles) *'MachineSpirit '(should have done that long time ago) *'Epistolary Elias' (brilliant starmaps and graphics) *'Capital '(dedication and resourcefulness) *'BerserkOnFire '(that delicious art) *'ScarredVeteran' *'Lurkingaway' Latest activity Category:Browse